


Roots

by linashamex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Senju Hashirama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Uchiha Madara, Omega Verse, Tobirama and Izuna mentioned, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linashamex/pseuds/linashamex
Summary: Being an omega was not seen as a disgrace to society, but neither was it seen as something worthy of a leader. Most of the clans had alphas in charge and a few betas became leaders. The Uchiha, on the other hand, were different. Madara was the leader of his clan and, like all his lineage, an omega. And his secret was at risk because of one person: Hashirama Senju.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, this is my first fic in English and it was my first omegaverse fic.  
> I hope it's good and sorry for any mistakes.

Madara hated the whole situation in which he found himself in. Since his father passed away, he had been forced to assume the leadership of the Uchiha clan. That was a difficult task at first, mainly because he was an omega. Having to participate in all the unbearable meetings with the allies, and at the same time not being able to let anyone know their real nature, was like walking on a tightrope. But his father had done the same, as had his younger brother. So it was obvious that Madara would make it.  
Being an omega was not seen as a disgrace to society, but neither was it seen as something worthy of a leader. Most of the clans had alphas in charge and a few betas became leaders. The Uchiha, on the other hand, used to have omegas, although it was always a secret.  
With this, they were forced to train even harder to be able to contain their scent, not to let their smell be identified, in addition to having tested different types of suppressants to hide it completely. Fortunately, the last one had had a basically perfect result, and Madara felt more and more confident when he went to meetings and had to meet every one of those damned alphas. Especially with that Senju.  
For years and years, the two clans were enemies, until Hashirama was declared the leader and somehow achieved a peace treaty with Madara. Many wondered until today how it happened, how the leader could give in so easily and even Izuna complained about it. The eldest simply silenced him saying that it was the best option and that he couldn't stand to see Uchiha's blood spread anymore.  
But the truth was, he himself wondered why he accepted. He tried several times to deceive himself that it was really the concern for his family and friends, but that would be the same as believing that they could never win that war and that they would all end up dead. And he knew they were stronger. In the end, he found himself with the only possible answer: he didn't want to have to continue fighting against Hashirama.  
That damned Senju smelled too strong for his nostrils. Every time they fought, that damn woody odor started to take over the environment and the times when one was on top of the other, rolling on the floor in the middle of the battle, Madara found himself having to control his own scent so much that it often opened his guard enough to not only be hurt, but killed. Hashirama, obviously, never took advantage of those moments, as the gentleman he was.  
After the peace treaty, Uchiha and Senju became allies and often mixed up their ninjas to go on missions, although many still complained about it. Perhaps the most difficult part was getting Izuna and Tobirama to work as a team, because they both seemed to repel each other like opposite poles of a magnet. Getting Madara and Hashirama to work together was much easier, obviously because of the taller, always so happy, kind and pleasant.  
Most of the time, the Senju's pure smile made him accept things without questioning so much. And when the other asked him to accompany him to a distant village, in which he wanted to create an alliance, he was unable to argue. He wanted to say that his presence was unnecessary, that having the two most important leaders together was dangerous and that they could be attacked. But Hashirama smiled so purely, playfully questioning whether Madara was afraid, that the Uchiha simply saw no other option but to accept.  
And maybe, if he had thought better, if he had imposed himself, they would not be trapped in a dark and cold cave, due to the damn storm that was falling outside. To make matters worse, they were alone.  
At some point during the trip, they were attacked by petty thieves, but they were in large numbers. Despite wanting to stay and fight, Madara was persuaded to flee along with a small group of ninjas, leaving his brother behind and following Hashirama. Until only the two remained, and the skies decided to fall, forcing them to seek shelter quickly.  
Of course, the situation could be worse, but fortunately Madara decided to take his medicine before going on the mission, afraid that something might happen. During the same, while he was not alone, he would have difficulty doing that without anyone seeing him. And if he hadn't taken it, he probably wouldn't have been able to suppress his scent that much. Not when Hashirama impregnated the entire cave with that damn odor. So strong, so powerful, so…  
 _No_ , Madara shouted in his mind. The last thing he needed was to think about what that natural scent did to him. He needed to focus on the fact that it was not normal to exhale so much essence that way, especially when he had no other alpha to impose himself, or an omega to calm. Something was very wrong there.  
He used his peripheral vision to see if the Senju was looking at him and when he realized that he was almost with his back to himself, he allowed himself to turn his face enough to analyze it. Hashirama seemed to breathe harder than usual, his body moving up and down as he pulled and blew air. Even though he couldn't see his face perfectly, he noticed that he was a little red, and a few drops of sweat were running down the side of his neck.  
He couldn't really be hot, because the icy wind from the storm entered the cave at all times. Maybe he was feeling bad. Was he sick?!  
With real concern for the welfare of the other, Madara saw no option but to get his attention and ask him what was going on. So he touched his shoulder gently.  
Hashirama basically jumped from where he was sitting, sticking his back to the wall and staring at the Uchiha with wide eyes. The essence became even stronger the moment both eyes connected and Madara thought he could pass out with all that perfume that invaded his body. But he needed to maintain his posture.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he tried to look really uncomfortable, despite all the torpor he was in.  
Hashirama did not respond, but it was not necessary. The gaze of the tallest became even more intense. His pupils dilated in a matter of seconds and his fangs grew large enough to show. It could only mean one thing, and Madara had to get away. Quickly!  
He got up as fast as he could, covering his nose as if it would make any difference against the woody smell that was already lingering in every part of that cave. That was why he felt so numb. The drugs he was taking were strong, but not strong enough to be able to resist a rut... Especially Hashirama's. If he didn't leave immediately, his omega essence would surely appear. And he didn't need the Senju to discover that soon.  
His steps were hurried and clumsy for a trained ninja, but he couldn't care less. He was close to leaving, when a lightning struck too close, hitting one of the trees in the middle of that forest, and a sweeping thunder sounded in the sky.  
Instinctively, he jumped back in fright, and his back hit a firm, warm surface. Before he could control it, a growl escaped his throat, while every cell in his body seemed to absorb the scent that was so close.  
Hashirama seemed to transform himself into a statue behind him, so he forced himself to turn and face him. The height difference he hated so much was fully visible from that proximity. He had to raise his head a little so he could look him in the eye, and as soon as he did, he wished he had thrown himself against that lightning bolt. The brown eyes were full of wildness and desire.  
"Madara…" the strong voice came out in a whisper, which made every hair on the brunette's body stand on end. "I.. I need to get out of here. You understand, don't you?!"  
The Uchiha stared at him in disbelief. It was clear that he understood, he had just tried to escape from that cave. But it wasn't like he had a choice. Even though he was a ninja, he was not willing to run through the rain, against the wind, and on top of that praying that a lightning bolt would not fall on his head.  
"Stop being an idiot! There is no way out." He pointed to the outside, where another ray illuminated the sky. "You stay at the bottom of the cave, I stay here at the door. Do what you have to do, I won't look."  
The last sentence seemed to scratch his throat. He couldn't look at whatever the other was going to do, but he wanted to. Oh heavens, he really wanted. He wanted more than to look, he wanted to do that for him. But if he only tried, any resistance that held back his omega odor would break into a thousand pieces and soon the tallest would find out. In addition, an omega essence could now cause Hashirama to go basically mad and attack him.  
 _Which is not totally bad._  
That thought scared him more than the new thunder that sounded. Was he that close to succumbing?! So close that his unconscious screamed that he wanted to be attacked, devoured by the Senju?!  
That was the last straw, and Madara quickly found himself pushing the tallest one to the bottom of the cave, indicating with his head to do what he was told, while going as close as possible to the entrance. He sat down, leaning his back against the wall, while leaving his gaze fixed on the sky. He would rather be deaf to thunder than going near that hot body.  
As he looked at the raindrops, Madara wondered what he had done to deserve this. Was it a punishment for all the people he killed?! Indeed, there were many. It would make sense if each one had cursed him when they died. A plague so great that he was trapped in a cave with Hashirama probably masturbating at the bottom of it.  
Without being able to control it, the Uchiha basically visualized the scene. The brown hair stuck to the wet skin, the mouth slightly open, the eyes closed…  
 _Fuck._  
It certainly couldn't get any worse. Or maybe it could.  
Despite all the noise outside, Madara heard perfectly the hoarse moan that reverberated through the stone walls. His whole body shivered and before he could really think about what he was doing, he turned to face the Senju. They weren't that far away, the cave was small, and the light the lightning bolt produced was enough for the Uchiha to have a perfect view of the scene.  
Hashirama had his kimono open, his bare chest rose and fell heavily, his brown strands were spread out everywhere. Despite being able to control his gaze so as not to look at him below the waist, he could see perfectly the movement of the other's arm and knew exactly where his hand was.  
He searched for strength in the depths of his being to look the other way, but then Senju opened his eyes. A current of panic went through Madara's body, his eyes widened and his lips parted in an attempt to say something, to make an excuse, but nothing came out. Not when the other's eyes looked at him so intensely. Not when Hashirama managed to exhale so much essence that all his senses were confused. Much less when he called you.  
"Madara... Come here."  
The brunette wanted to scream that he wouldn't go, curse at him by any name, anything that showed that he didn't care. But his instincts were already taking over and when he noticed, he was standing in front of the Senju, waiting for the next command. Damn alpha that managed to command his inner omega.  
"Sit down with me..." Hashirama whispered, reaching for the Uchiha's fist and pulling him against the floor.  
Obviously, Madara obeyed. His legs basically gave out and his body hit the cold surface.  
Hashirama's hand didn't let go and so he could feel how hot it was. Instinctively, he came closer, allowing the Senju to hide his face in his neck. As soon as the elder's nose touched his skin, Hashirama grunted loudly, causing Madara to exhale heavily.  
"Your smell is wonderful." the Senju said, rubbing his nose against a specific point.  
It took Madara a few seconds to process what the other had said, and when he did, he wished to kill himself. He was so numb that he did not even realize that he directed Hashirama's face exactly at his scent gland.  
He tried to walk away, in vain, looking for anything that could make him regain control of his body. He thought so much about controlling his essence, about running away, that he let his nervousness take over and, when he realized, Hashirama looked at him very closely.  
The brown eyes were fully dilated. The fire that burned in them was almost palpable. The desire that the Senju expressed was so intense that Madara moaned without realizing it, shifting in its place.  
"I'm making you lose control, aren't I?!" it was the Senju who asked, despite seeming more like a finding. "Shit! It really is more difficult to control myself with you so close."  
Madara didn't know exactly what was going on there, but his mind no longer cared. Hashirama was right, he was losing his control with every passing second. And despite being the tallest one who was in a delicate moment, it seemed that he was the one who was trying to control himself.  
His two hands now clutched Madara's arms as if his life depended on it. He seemed to breathe even deeper, as if searching the core of his being for enough control to seem reasonable and not just grunt like the alpha he was. But the Uchiha didn't want to hear. Because he knew what the other would say. And so, before the Senju could say anything, the brunette glued his lips to his.  
At first, Madara thought of maintaining that contact for only a few seconds, just in order to silence the tallest. But obviously there was no time to get away. Hashirama pulled him so hard, that when he managed to understand what was happening, he was already on the alpha’s lap. The Senju's big hand held firmly around his neck, showing so much dominance, that the Uchiha grabbed his shoulders, digging his nails in there a little.  
He couldn't tell when they started using their tongue to explore the other's mouth, but when they separated, both lips were swollen and a thread of saliva connected them.  
"Hashirama, you... I... This..." Madara couldn't find the words needed at that moment.  
He wanted to scream that if they continued like this, they could really lose control and do something they would regret in the end. But the Senju, even at a time like that, was wiser than him.  
"I know! I always knew." He whispered the last sentence in his ear, brushing his teeth there, while grabbing the smaller boy's thin waist. "I'll control myself as much as I can. Can you control yourself? For me?"  
Madara gaped at him. His mind tried at all costs to tell him that this was not what he imagined, that Hashirama was not really telling him that he always knew his best kept secret. But his unconscious said it was obvious. After so many struggles, so many moments when bodies stuck together and sweats mixed, it would be a miracle if he didn't know.  
"Come on, my omega. Just help me a little."  
And that was the last drop.  
Madara again pressed his lips against Hashirama's, this time much more in need than before. The tallest man's nails dug into his waist, even with all the fabric that covered him, showing all his strength and dominance. Without being able to control himself, the Uchiha started to move in the other's lap, causing a friction in the sex of the older one.  
Hashirama grunted again, dropping the boy's lips and attacking his neck. He chose the opposite side to the odorous gland, because if he smelled so closely with the other on top of him, in that delicious way, his inner alpha would take complete control.  
The Uchiha felt his teeth brushing against that sensitive skin and whimpered, more than he would ever accept under normal conditions. But there was no part of his being that was caring about it at the moment. That's why he clung to the brown threads, making the Senju come even closer and bite him lightly. It wouldn't leave a mark, which was a good thing. But not for your inner omega.  
He was so eager to feel more of it, that in a quick movement he wrapped the other's sex in his hand and started to move it up and down. That caused Hashirama to sink his teeth into the Uchiha's shoulder, giving him exactly what he wanted. And Madara felt no shame in rubbing himself against the other's body and moaning. After all that was over, he would certainly want to kill himself for everything he did, but not there, and not at that moment.  
"Don’t do it!" Hashirama rebuked him, even though he had difficulty speaking since the Uchiha's hand kept doing his job. "Madara…"  
"Be quiet for once, damn Senju." the brunette shouted, stopping his movements just to squeeze the head of his dick. "You asked for my help, and I will help."  
Hashirama wanted to have the strength to say that he didn't need to, despite having asked for it minutes before, but any resistance that might exist disappeared the instant Madara's lips touched his neck. This time the Senju let out a hoarse groan while closing his eyes. He entrusted his life to the Uchiha, so the only thing he could do was to stop thinking and let the other one take care of the situation.  
Madara noticed when the elder relaxed at his touch, and smiled with satisfaction. His lips continued to work on Hashirama's neck, using his teeth over and over to brush it. Without thinking too much, he decided to mark it too. Unlike the Senju, who bit his shoulder, Madara chose to go down a little further. His teeth dug into the other's chest, maybe a little harder than he should have, hearing the other mutter something between his teeth, but he wasn't really paying attention. When he released the spot, he saw the blood running and quickly tried to lick the spot, wiping away any traces of the red liquid.  
He decided not to stop there and keep going down, using his lips, teeth and tongue to mark the way across that strong abdomen. Until he reached the end of his journey. Before Hashirama could realize what he was about to do, Madara grabbed the older man's sex with his mouth, receiving a loud groan as a reward. He didn't want to give the other time to think, or maybe he didn't want his mind to get out of that torpor, so he decided to go straight to the point.  
He started to move his head quickly, sucking his dick masterfully, while having his hair gripped by one of Hashirama's hands. The Senju was clearly bot thinking straight, because he continued to moan so loudly that if it weren't for the storm, anyone would hear. And that was being music for the Uchiha's ear, so he sucked with even more desire.  
"Shit!" the Senju complained between his teeth. "I’m... Madara…"  
The Uchiha understood perfectly what the other meant and accelerated his movements a little more. He used one of his hands to hold the base of Hashirama's sex and focused a little more on the head. Both his mouth and his hand did a perfect job, and within seconds the alpha let out a loud growl as it spilled the white liquid into the omega's mouth.  
Madara moaned at the strong taste of the other, but did not swallow everything. Releasing it, he let some of the semen run down the corner of his mouth, causing Hashirama to hold his breath the moment he saw the scene.  
They both stared at each other for a while. The Senju trying to control his breathing and the Uchiha having fun seeing what he did with the tallest one. He was really satisfied with his work. He did not imagine that the older man would be so high after an orgasm. Despite this, Madara knew that this was not the end, and was sure when he saw that Hashirama's sex had not softened. Well, they still had time until dawn. And so, quickly the Uchiha was again playing with the other's sex in his hand.  
"You’ll kill me someday, Madara." Hashirama managed to speak, despite still breathing hard.  
"Maybe..." the Uchiha replied, playfully. "But not today. Now be quiet. We have to finish this before someone finds us."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.  
> Now it's up to your imagination.  
> What do you think they've done after that?  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
